Search engines typically provide a source of indexed documents from the Internet (or an intranet) that can be rapidly scanned in response to a search query submitted by a user. As the number of documents accessible via the Internet grows, the number of documents that match a particular query may also increase. However, not every document matching the query is likely to be equally important from the user's perspective. A user may be overwhelmed by an enormous number of documents returned by a search engine, unless the documents are ordered based on their relevance to the user's query. One way to order documents is the PageRank algorithm more fully described in the article “The Anatomy of a Large-Scale Hypertextual Search Engine” by S. Brin and L. Page, 7th International World Wide Web Conference, Brisbane, Australia and U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,999, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference as background information.
Over time, a user will have executed a history of search queries, results which were examined, advertisements that were clicked on, and other various browsing activities which reflect the user's preferences and interests. Oftentimes a user may be interested in examining the user's such prior activities. It would be desirable to permit the user to use the prior activities to enhance the user's searching and browsing experience.